The present
by MsSage
Summary: With graduation looming, what are Okuda's thoughts regarding assassination and a certain red headed delinquent. Okay, thanks to all the reviews for 'A Future', I've decided to do a 2nd one shot. This time I follow Okuda's thoughts entirely. This fanfic runs parallel with 'A future', told from Karma's Pov, and I suggest you read the both. Enjoy!


**A/N[Okay, thanks to all the reviews for 'A Future', I've decided to do a 2** **nd** **one shot. This time I follow Okuda's thoughts entirely. This fanfic runs parallel with 'A future', told from Karma's Pov, and I suggest you read the both. Enjoy!]**

"Karma kun! I need a favour! Please, come with me."

Okuda Manami was a lot of things, but even she was aware that was perhaps not the most outgoing girl around. Such a characteristic was more suited to girls like Rio or Keade. If Okuda was going to be honest with herself, even Ritsu, an A.I., displayed more confidence in her social skills than Okuda ever did. So for Okuda, the mere idea of demanding a favour, from anyone, never mind the school's most infamous delinquent would've been unthinkable in the past.

However even Okuda had to acknowledge that Karma Akabane was not just a mere delinquent thriving on chaos. If anything, Okuda found Karma to be the most compassionate individual's she'd ever had the fortune of meeting. With his bright red hair, casual attitude and mischievous smile, Okuda could swear the clearly handsome boy had scared her to wits end, when he'd walked straight into her lonely world and gave his best to help her, both in assassinations and life. Karma was truly her first real friend and partner. She trusted him and always would.

However, Okuda wasn't totally naive, ever since the day she'd met his cool mercury gaze and allowed it to corrode into her brain and senses, much like Okuda knew the poisonous metal would in reality. One look from his nonchalant gaze, one word in his challenging tone and Okuda tell, Karma was as eye catching as the deadly Belladonna and certainly, if she didn't find a cure, just as lethal to her senses. As gentle as Karma was with her, she knew that the boy had felt true betrayal before and it had changed him, moulding his sadistic nature into something more volatile beneath the surface. She'd seen it clearly as he'd continually tried to assassinate their Sensei during the early days of class 3 E. In that state, Karma had been a man on a mission. The soldier that would never stop until his job was done. He'd risk anything, even his own life to his vow to end Koro Sensei's life to completion. Okuda honestly wondered if she could ever have the strength to sacrifice everything, including her very own future, for the sake of such a vow.

"Sure thing, Okuda."

His strangely thoughtful face and quick agreement made Okuda feel a surprisingly excessive dose of that dulled her senses as she beamed at the red head stupidly. Okuda knew she was in danger of becoming intoxicated. She was well aware that Karma was carefully craftily contaminating her heart with his presence and her consciousness with their conversations. He was already her favourite person, but if the world were to end, why worry him with such a trivial thing. Without a future all Okuda could do was be content in the moment.

Not for the first time, Okuda felt that if Koro sensei were to be assassinated, she really hoped Karma would be the one to complete the task. Okuda had not opted to join the kill faction, simply because she loved her present life as a member of Class 3 E and she'd simply longed for it to continue. Simply, because Okuda had never felt so contented and accepted before. If saving her teacher from his fate was the way to continue things the way they were at present, Okuda would voice her opinion would confidence and stand by it. However graduation was swiftly approaching and no cure in sight, Okuda could not help but feel like she'd best make every day from here on count. Because a day may come, when the word tomorrow was no longer an option.

The idea of living life to the fullest in the present was truly a foreign concept to her when she'd shyly given Koro sensei her first, admittedly expertly made, poison but gradually after letting Karma barge into her life she found herself revelling in the idea of the adventures each day would bring. It could be said that Koro Sensei had made her look forward to living each day to its fullest but Okuda knew better. While Sensei had certainly presented her a challenge that made every day interesting, Karma offered a partnership that made her into the girl she was today.

More than anything else, Okuda adored to wake up each day, knowing Karma was going to be there, always wanting to help her with her poison so they could aid him in his kills. He'd given her drive and ambition and Okuda knew that graduation would drive them apart one way or the other. It infuriated and saddened her that either the world would end or they would graduate and go their separate ways. Naturally she'd miss the mischief maker, he was always at her side.

For now, Okuda would live life to the fullest. Karma was her partner. Helping her Sensei was her responsibility, even if killing her Sensei was her mission. This was all she could hope for.

Okuda's life had been so dull before Karma's presence had laced it with excitement. He'd been her ally in assassination and given her so much confidence. He'd made her enjoy her life. If they lived past graduation, Okuda might even dare to do something selfish. She'd tell Karma how she felt, without considering the consequences. Okuda was not going to live with regrets about not taking risks anymore.

 _Okuda just needed a little more time to enjoy the present as it was._

1


End file.
